


малиновый этюд

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: две девочки после музыкалки сидят у моря, болтают и думают о своем





	малиновый этюд

— Нужно три огурца, три помидора, три вида колбасы, сыр какой-нибудь, два торта, две бутылки шампанского, три бутылки коньяка, а, тогда еще и три лимона небольших, пару литров сока, пачку чая, кофе и сливок. Все записала?  
— Сколько помидоров?  
— Три.  
— Так. Огурцы, помидоры, колбаса, сыр, соки, шампанское, коньяк, лимон, чай, кофе, сливки. Все?   
Дальше начинаются какие-то расчеты, но Маша уже отпрыгнула от двери, и вовремя — из кабинета сольфеджио выходит Инесса Викторовна и смотрит поверх очков на двух девчонок у стены. Они молча смотрят на нее и почти синхронно думают, зачем она носит очки, если всегда смотрит только над ними: что на ноты, что на людей, что в окно. Инесса шествует мимо, и когда она проходит, Маша начинает рассказывать Вике, что услышала:  
— Прикинь, пять бутылок коньяка, а еще пол ящика шампанского! Неплохо они зажгут.  
У Вики в голове крутится этюд, который нужно сыграть, но крутится он только с пятого такта, а до него — провал, пустота, Вика нервничает и слушать про будущую пьянку преподавателей ей не хочется.  
— Эй, — дергает Вику Маша, — ты чего?  
— Ноты не помню.  
— Ну сыграй фигню какую-нибудь, придумай, или гамму шпарь, пока не вспомнишь. Я так на экзамене половину Глинки оттарабанила, и не заметил никто.  
Иногда Вика очень завидует Маше. Маша — талант, талантиссимо, как шутит старенький преподаватель по композиции, Петр Иванович. Маша родилась вместе с музыкой или музыка родилась с ней, но для Маши любой инструмент — добрый друг, любые мелодии не сложнее гаммы до-мажор.  
Когда налетает зависть, Вика даже успевает обрадоваться, что они с Машей не подруги. В обычной школе они в параллельных классах, а значит — на разных островках большого архипелага, соединенных хлипким, неустойчивым мостом. Иногда он ломается, иногда его накрывает прибоем, или происходит еще что-то. Он всегда появляется снова, этот мост, спустя некоторое время, но о дружбе на нем и речи быть не может.  
— Девочки, вы на аттестацию? — из кабинета выглядывает Екатерина Вильевна, новая преподавательница музыкальной литературы, высокая и неестественно угловатая. — Заходите.  
Вика тяжело вздыхает, сжимает кулаки и заходит в кабинет. За ней едва ли не вприпрыжку идет Маша.  
***  
После аттестации они быстро хватают пуховики и, на ходу застегиваясь, выбегают в пасмурный, влажный четверг. Маша заворачивается в шарф, Вика натягивает шапку и поправляет выбившиеся из косы локоны. Не сговариваясь, они идут во двор рядом со школой, бросают сумки на темную от сырости скамейку, и Вика достает сигарету. Около музыкалки всегда пахнет машинами, выхлопными газами и маслом, а во дворе уже чувствуется запах моря, ветра, скорой весны и скорого снега. Вика чувствительна к запахам, хотя и курит. Она достает из потайного кармана сумки зажигалку, прикуривает, но не успевает вдохнуть, как Маша искусственно кашляет, и Вика, еще даже не заметив, откуда идет опасность, точно выверенным движением убирает руку с сигаретой за спину. Но нет, ложная тревога, и женщина с уставшим лицом оказывается не чьей-то мамой, а просто незнакомкой. Она не замечает девочек, и Вика наслаждается дымом, витиевато ползущим в хмурое небо, и тем как изнутри загорается красным табак в сигарете. Это последняя в пачке.  
Вика выкуривает до самого фильтра, выбрасывает его в голые кусты и предлагает:  
— Пойдем к морю?  
Маше нужно играть. Маше нужно играть по четыре часа каждый день, но иногда, как говорит мама, нужно и отдыхать — особенно, когда блестяще сдаешь аттестацию:  
— Только пожрать возьмем что-нибудь?  
***  
В фастфуде пахнет безудержным весельем, осознала бы Вика, если бы не мучилась выбором: ей хочется ролл, пирожок и колу, но она выкурила последнюю сигарету — а того, что ей выдают родители каждый день, не хватит на все. Пирожок или сигареты? Вика раздумывает, пока они стоят в очереди, и Маша пихает ее локтем:  
— Ты чего?  
Вот бы чудо, думает вдруг Вика. Как там молятся, Господи, яви мне чудо — ей вдруг становится смешно, ведь бог, если он вообще где-то есть, вряд ли станет размениваться на такую ерунду. Хотя мог бы, что ему, жалко что ли? Это же мелочь, думает Вика. И точно, мелочь! Во внутреннем кармане сумки оставалась сдача с попкорна из кино, Вика лезет в сумку и находит желтые монетки. Как раз хватает. Чудо.   
— Спасибо, — неслышно бормочет Вика.   
Их очередь заказывать. Она гордо берет все, что хотела. Маша берет то же.  
***  
Есть короткая дорога к морю, а есть длинная. Маша любит длинную, потому что так можно сделать обычную прогулку настоящим походом, приключением. Иногда она думает, что жить не у моря лучше, тогда можно прочувствовать все сполна — и сборы к нему, и дорогу, и наконец встречу, и каждое мгновение жизни у моря останется в памяти — как каждая бусина из бабушкиной жемчужной нитки, которая все должна была порваться от старости, и однажды порвалась. Маша помнит звук, с которым посыпались жемчужины на пол — хорошо, что это случилось в подъезде — грубый бетон и нежный жемчуг сотворили мелодию, которую Маша держала в голове, пока они не вернулись домой вечером, и успела записать. Она и не исчезла бы, Маша помнит все звуки. Но порвись нитка дома над ковром — музыки бы не получилось.   
В городе Маша постоянно натыкается на море: оно выглядывает из-за углов, им пахнет утренний туман, оно вытаскивает наружу древние ракушки в детской песочнице, в которой Маша сидит с Юлькой, пока та ковыряет лопаткой песок и пытается сделать ровный кулич. Именно море кусает зимой щеки острыми льдинками, которые висят в воздухе и еле слышно звенят, их, конечно, не расслышать, но если зажмуриться и хорошо постараться — звук почти есть. Именно море летом вытягивает из кожи всю жидкость, и, когда Маша садится играть, она чувствует, что под влажным и липкими пальцами сухо, как в пустыне. Это мешает, это портит звук, и Маша тайком берет крем у мамы или бабушки, а потом оттирает от него клавиши, скользкие и жирные. Море — причина множества странных вещей, но почему Маша не знает.   
Они сворачивают во дворы, это долгая дорога, и Маша радуется, что Вика без слов понимает то, что нужно понять, но не успевает додумать эту мысль.  
— Как тебе Кубин? — спрашивает Вика и подчеркнуто широко машет сумкой.  
— Кубин крутой, — отвечает Маша и на всякий случай добавляет: — но не в моем вкусе.  
— Он вчера мой телефон у Пашки взял. А ты не в курсе, он с этой новенькой расстался или нет?  
— Да там огонь, она же вообще жахнутая оказалась! Они сходили потусить куда-то, а на следующий день она его смсками заспамила и на стену вконтакте стихов накидала. Он у нее в школе потом спрашивает, ты чего, вообще? А она ему на весь класс — так мы же теперь пара.   
— Прикольно. И он ее послал?  
— Ага. Она давай рыдать, дура, а тут историчка пришла. И вызывает ее про какую-то войну рассказывать, а она встает, вся, блин, красная, нос распух, и говорит, какая теперь война, когда у меня мир разрушен. И убежала. Историчка в шоке была.  
— Офигеть! И как она сейчас?  
— А сейчас она круто, замутила с Лисовым, из одиннадцатого, они там на каком-то поэтическом кружке пересеклись, и он ее теперь в школу возит и каждый вечер с ней тусит.  
— А Кубин?  
— А что Кубин? Сама же говоришь, твой номер взял, скоро тебя позовет тусить. Новенькая, кстати, тогда его, говорят, еще домой звала, типа, родителей дома нет, пойдем еще по пиву.  
Вика неверяще смотрит на Машу. Новенькая, как ее, Люда, Люся, кажется такой мышью. А видимо, нет, раз домой звала. Да и неспроста же Кубин на нее запал.  
— Так а что она с Лисовым спит?   
— Ну! А Кубин, знаешь, почему не пошел?  
— Да куда ему, он же мелкий еще? Не сможет.  
— Да, — Маша радуется, что появился момент поделиться своими специфическими знаниями. — Мне Анька рассказывала, что у пацанов может только в пятнадцать получиться, до этого не встает, хоть к палке привязывай. Типа, какого-то гормона еще нет. И прикинь, он бы к ней пришел и не смог! Вот это корка была бы!  
Они довольно хихикают и одновременно осознают свое очевидное превосходство над мальчиками. Маша о сексе не думает, но ей приятно знать, что в тот момент, когда он ей понадобится, не нужно будет ждать гормонов, чтобы все получилось. Хотя говорят, что в первый раз очень больно, и кровь. Кровь это, конечно, противно, а к боли Маша привыкла настолько, что уже даже не плачет, когда растягивает пальцы. А хуже этого быть не может.  
Вика о сексе тоже не думает, но ей очень хочется, чтобы у нее появился парень. Такой, про каких в журналах пишут: чтобы они вместе ходили в кафе и гулять в парк, чтобы он постоянно тусовался у нее дома, или она у него, так даже круче, и они носились по квартире и смеялись, и его родители любили ее, как родную, и чтобы они могли танцевать у него в комнате, и целоваться, и может даже делать что-то еще, о чем Вика пока толком не знает.  
***  
На берегу они подходят почти к самой кромке воды, волн нет, и море лениво, нехотя лижет камни. Девочки бросают сумки на землю, садятся на них, Вика кладет рядом с собой сигареты, прикуривает одну и вдыхает дым. Курить — это очень по-взрослому, думает она. И уж куда круче, чем пить коньяк после уроков в музыкальной школе.   
У моря должно быть холодно, но им тепло. Волны шуршат о берег, чуть вдали трутся друг о друга не растаявшие льдины — неуютный пейзаж для тех, кто понимает. Вика — понимает.  
С первого раза, когда она увидела его, когда папа опасливо держал ее на руках, как животное, которое может оказаться неожиданно сильным, с момента, когда ее ноги опустили в прохладную соленую воду — Вика полюбила море сразу и на всю жизнь.  
— Зачем ты куришь? — неожиданно спрашивает Маша и смотрит на Вику внимательно-внимательно.  
Вика разглядывает барашки на воде, крохотный кораблик вдалеке и за секунду успевает перебрать десяток отговорок, но отвечает честно:  
— Фиг знает. Попробовала и понравилось, вот и курю теперь. А ты не пробовала?  
— Не, у меня, если бабушка унюхает, капец начнется. А она унюхает точно, она у меня, как собака — все запахи чувствует. Типа, соседи что-то где-то готовят, а она по ингредиентам называет, что там варится.  
— Ей надо в кулинарных шоу участвовать, где всякую хавку пробуют с закрытыми глазами, а потом готовят сами. А ты бы ходила потом и все бы завидовали, что твоя бабушка звезда.  
— Это я должна быть звездой, а не бабушка. А ты хочешь быть популярной?  
— Хочу, наверное. Хотя не знаю, в чем. И фиг знает, круто это или нет, постоянно же то фотки стремные этих звезд кто-то постит, то видео воруют. Не знаю, так вообще не прикольно. Хотя... — Вика мечтательно смотрит вдаль и заворачивает окурок в бумажный платок, — было бы круто, если выходишь из школы, а там куча фанатов и фотографы, и все хотят взять автограф или еще что.  
Вика представляет это так хорошо, что почти слышит, как ревет толпа, которую она радует благосклонной улыбкой, почти чувствует запах волнения и восторга, почти щурится от слепящего солнца, которое появляется с ее появлением и ее одну озаряет — и окончательно сводит с ума беснующихся людей. Почти видит лицо того, к кому выходит.  
Маша молчит. Ей сложно представить такую известность, у нее другое: полумрак в камерном зале филармонии, она играет, нет, закончила играть, и сидит ровно, с мечтательной улыбкой на лице, еще не вернувшись из другого мира. Она смотрит в зал — а там самые шикарные музыканты мира сидят совсем тихонько, молча, даже не аплодируют, но на глазах у одного слезы, другой, кажется, забыл, как дышать, а третий подается в сторону Маши — и на каждом лице отблески того волшебства, которое она им показала. Которое теперь навсегда с ними.   
***  
Поднимается ветер, волны начинают шуметь громче, на воде появляется пушистая пена — папа рассказывал Вике про море в Австралии, где иногда волны взбиваются, как молоко для кофе, и выбираются на берег, и остаются там, пока не разгонит ветер. Такой ветер шумит в ушах сейчас, приносит новые запахи, кроме соленого морского: далекие — костра, дыма, жаренного на углях мяса, и близкий — духов, горьких, как у Инессы из музыкалки.  
— Духами воняет, чувствуешь? Как у Инессы.  
— Блин, не чувствую, и не говори мне про них. Ненавижу этот запах. Она же еще обольется ими вся, дышать потом невозможно. И воняет все после сольфеджио.   
Вике не кажется, что духи ужасные, нет. Они не идут Инессе, но они отлично подошли бы машкиной бабушке или еще кому-нибудь постарше. Запах становится сильнее, и к нему добавляется другой, резкий запах нечистого мужского тела — так пахнет дядя Валера из соседнего подъезда и препод по гитаре, к которому Вика однажды пришла в поисках пюпитра. У него был недобрый взгляд, и они долго потом обсуждали с Машей, почему он такой злой, и, может, он на самом деле убил свою жену, а не она от него ушла.  
Вика оборачивается и видит именно то, что почувствовала. На насыпи недалеко от них стоят Инесса и гитарист.  
Маша бросает в воду очередной камень. Он падает с грустным всплеском, и Маша думает, что нужно записать этот пасмурный день, запах моря и сигарет, разговоры о колбасе и коньяке в учительской, пепел, который Вика неумело стряхивает в пустую картонку, скрип пыли на зубах, ошибки в гаммах — и все это обязательно нужно назвать как-нибудь поэтично и загадочно.  
Малиновый этюд, успевает подумать Маша, но поделиться с Викой не успевает, та толкает локтем и прижимает палец к губам. Они прислушиваются к Инессе.   
Она говорит тихо, и ветер с водой играют ее словами в замысловатые шарады. Вроде и слышно каждое слово, как когда соседи разговаривают громче обычного, как когда воображение наделяет ветер, дождь речью — но не сложить во что-то осмысленное. Девочки кусают пирожки, довольно жмурятся, когда теплая сладкая масса согревает язык и небо, и, конечно, придумывают, что Инесса должна говорить.  
Вика наделяет Инессу фразами, подслушанными в фильмах, которые ей еще не позволяют смотреть, фразами из сериалов про любовь и злоключения, которые ей ужасно нравятся, приправляет результатами тестов из девичьих журналов и собственными, не вполне еще ясными фантазиями. Инесса в представлении Вики говорит, как школьница: груда из неловких конструкций, лишних слов, непонятных интонаций вместо нормальных фраз. Гитарист молчит. Он молчит и в реальности, и в фантазии, Вика пока не знает, что нужно отвечать, когда говорят о любви.  
— Я иногда думаю, ты хотел бы, чтобы этого всего не было, — говорит Инесса и зябко кутается в пуховик. Пальто, вспоминает Вика, Инесса носит пальто, но нет, сейчас она в пуховике. Она набросила пуховик гитариста, когда выскочила из его машины, а там, там он обидел ее. Вика не продумывает, как именно он обидел Инессу, но разве много нужно, чтобы обидеть женщину?   
— Мне кажется, тебе просто не хватает смелости все сказать как есть, потому что ты боишься скандала, — говорит Инесса, и на глазах ее выступают слезы, которые она и рада бы сдержать, но не может.   
Тут Инесса, настоящая Инесса, которая стоит всего в метре от них, смеется, и Вика быстро определяет, что это не хохот отчаяния и не злорадных смех, значит, это звуки счастья и у ее истории должен быть хороший финал.   
— Ты не любишь меня и никогда не любил. Тебе просто хотелось мной воспользоваться, — Инесса поднимает голову и смотрит прямо на него. В ее голосе появляется металл, она никому не даст собой воспользоваться. — Мне это надоело. Я больше не хочу тебя видеть, дорогой.  
Но смех, она позабыла про смех. Значит, гитаристу придется вступить в игру.  
— Но дорогая, — силой воображения он преображается в молодого красавца, но от него ведь дурно пахнет, Вика кусает губу, да! Он помог человеку на улице, тот опрокинул на себя чашку кофе, когда спешил на важное собеседование, и гитарист ему помог, он поменялся с ним свитером. Хорошо. Теперь хорошо. — Дорогая, ты все неправильно поняла. Я никогда не хотел обижать тебя. — Нет, это звучит по-детски. — Я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. — На его лице страдание, он тянет к Инессе руки, но она отстраняется. — Я виноват, я бесконечно виноват в том, что огорчил тебя! Но я исправлюсь, обещаю! Я всю жизнь буду хранить нашу любовь, как бесценное сокровище. — Тут он встает на колено и лезет в карман. А может кольцо потерялось? Нет, Инесса уже рассмеялась. — Дорогая, милая моя. Будь моей женой.  
Инесса смотрит на него неверяще, слезы на ее глазах высыхают.   
— О, — выдыхает она, — я такая глупая, прости меня.  
Он не встает с колен и ждет ее ответа.  
— Конечно, я выйду за тебя, — отвечает она и счастливо смеется.  
Вика улыбается. Все получилось! Она обожает играть живыми людьми.  
Ветер ненадолго меняет направление, и Вика кривится, запах духов Инессы, запах гитариста, запах шашлыков издалека, ветер доносит и смех Инессы, и то, что она говорит сквозь него:  
— Блядские дети, вот уж правда, больших идиотов не придумаешь.  
Вика поворачивается к Маше и думает, лучше бы люди на самом деле делали то, что она им придумывает, а не говорили гадости про своих учеников.  
Маша думает. Ее слух натренирован и на звуки намного тише, она без труда могла бы расслышать все, о чем говорят на насыпи. Но Маша не слушает, ей неинтересно. Куда интереснее вписывать невнятный разговор в оркестр окружающих звуков. Инесса говорит мелодично, приятно, у нее хорошо поставленный голос, она была бы среди первых скрипок. Гитарист тоже говорит приятно, у него голос идеальный для походов и песен у костра, для музыки ночного леса и далеких холодных звезд. Маша задумывается, куда поместить его. Его не приладить к оркестру, и хорошо, что он говорит мало.  
Инесса смеется и этим делает музыку пейзажа веселее. Маша смотрит на Вику и думает, что ее голос тоже не вписывается в сегодняшний день: он слишком звонкий, слишком тонкий. Интересно, как Вика будет говорить в будущем?  
Учителя докуривают и уходят, их разговор затихает настолько, что и Маше не расслышать. Девочки переглядываются, и Вика, подражая Инессе, стараясь понизить голос, протяжно сообщает и Маше, и волнам, и сизому небу, и камням на берегу:  
— Вот идиоты!  
Дни в начале весны еще не уверены в себе: они начинаются поздно, не успевают ни порадовать, ни согреть, и кончаются, будто вспомнив о делах поважнее, быстро и неожиданно. Девочки упускают момент, когда грязная вода и мрачное небо становятся одним, и, когда Вика замечает, что вокруг темнеет, уже почти наступает вечер.  
Она рассматривает сигарету в пальцах, еще раз вдыхает и тут же выпускает дым. Как затягиваться она еще не знает. Вика гасит сигарету и отвечает на незаданный вопрос Маши:  
— Нельзя курить перед тем, как домой пойдешь, все вонять будет, и волосы, и одежда, и руки.   
— И сколько ждать?  
— Ну, я час жду, за час все выванивается. У тебя жвачки нет?  
— Не, бабушка говорит, что она вредная и не разрешает покупать.  
Невиданная удача! Вика вспоминает вычитанную из любовного детектива сентенцию и небрежно сообщает:  
— А жить вообще вредно. От этого умирают.  
Маша одобрительно хихикает и с легкой завистью в голосе бросает в ответ:  
— Блин, ты такая умная!  
Она действительно так думает. Вика в ее голове отличается от Вики настоящей, и, конечно, она абсолютно не похожа на Вику в голове нее самой. Для Маши она — уверенная в себе и в мире вокруг крутая девчонка, у которой не случается той ерунды, которая постоянно тревожит Машу. Вика знает, чего хочет, и наверняка знает или быстро выяснит, как этого добиться. Маша видит это в мелочах: в том, как Вика серьезно выбирает, что взять в фастфуде, в том, как Вика спокойно называет учителей идиотами, в том, как Вика двигается — женственно и по-взрослому.  
Вика — почти идеал, и была бы идеальной, как было бы идеально море, живи Маша не рядом с ним. Но море рядом: рассказывает свои истории в полутьме, перекатывает камни, кричит чайками, сигналит кораблями у причала, шелестит белоснежными парусами, звенит битым стеклом — или все-таки настоящими сокровищами. Море и есть Вика, понимает Маша и скорее пытается придумать, как положить это на музыку.  
— Ты чего тупишь? — интересуется уже собравшаяся Вика.  
— Не, ничего. О музыке задумалась.  
— Ну ты даешь! Не запарило еще о ней постоянно думать?  
Маша улыбается:  
— Я мелодию придумала, потом тебе сыграю. Малиновый этюд.  
Вика чувствует запах первой малины, которую им покупает папа в начале лета. Это запах свежести, небольшой кислинки, порой попадающихся червячков (папа шутит, с мясом, мол, ягодка), яркого сока, стекающего по пальцам. Запах малины — запах хрупкости, и Вике кажется, что она понимает, почему Маша назвала свою мелодию так.  
Маша смотрит в темноту и прощается с морем. Она всегда с ним прощается, хотя и уверена, что им не расстаться. Вика смотрит под ноги, она ненавидит прощания, а прощание с морем — особенно.  
Поднимается ветер, уже ночной, и девочки моментально замерзают. Вика получше застегивает куртку и отчего-то в голове у нее мелькает картинка того, как хорошо, тепло, светло, пахнет ужином сейчас дома. И родители совсем-совсем не знают, где она, и в ее комнате не горит свет, а на раскрытой книге, брошенной на постели, спит кошка. Мама проверяет тетради, папа переключает каналы телевизора, время от времени они переговариваются и смеются.  
И Вике отчаянно хочется оказаться там, в тепле, с родителями, с кошкой, которая пахнет солнцем и радостью. Но неожиданно она понимает еще кое-что и, обернувшись к Маше — к морю — спрашивает:  
— Тебе еще не пора? Покурим?  
И длинная волна согласно шелестит в ответ.


End file.
